Roads of Mist/Issue 1
Sirens is Issue #1 of Roads of Mist, and the first issue of Volume One. Sirens Devon held his left hand on the bus handle, as he held his phone in right. 7:45 AM. His shift would start in fifteen minutes, and despite being late most days, his manager doesn't seem to notice. The world around him seemed to flicker away as he inserted his earphones and turned up the sound. His stop was soon, but he prefered to enjoy the moment. As he rested his hand on the pole beside him to make room for another passenger in the already cramped bus, his hand slid down and it had come into contact with a red liquid on his hand. "What the fuck?" He murmured to himself, and wiped the blood like substance off of his hand. Devon was confused, but before he could continue to question it, the bus stopped down the street and he exited. It was a busy morning and he was on route to his morning latte at Starbucks. He walked down the streets, fitting in with the business men despite being a bodyguard at a local bank. Walking into the store, he was greeted by a familiar face. "Devon. You're late." Anthony spoke to him, giving him a disapproving look. Devon smirked, as he brushed back his hair. "I'm sorry, do I know you, man?" "Well, that's what De Santa would say if he actually gave a damn." Anthony chuckled, and fist bumped his friend. "Anyway, get your ass to work, man. What are we gonna' do without our trusty bodyguard who's too busy hitting on all the hot pieces of ass then actually watching the place?" "Whoa bro, at least I'm not constantly up Boss's fat ass anyway to desperately get a promotion, man." Devon retorted, and the two laughed. Anthony replied, "At least I go for the ass that's barely been used, dude." Devon rolled his eyes, "You know how I like 'em." "Loose, yeah, I know." Anthony said, as they made eye contact. "You do know you'll probably never land a permanent chick. Or do you just ilke the number of side women?" "Side women?" Devon spoke. "Don't be so misogynystic man! Show the hotties a little respect, you know what I mean? Probably why the last girl you dated stalked you in high school for three years, while I've probably been laid more years than you've even lived, dude." Anthony fake chuckled, then gave him a cold look. "Go to work, man, or I'll be ringing up De Santa." Anthony walked off, as Devon was next in line. Devon winked at the employee, who was quite attractive. "Can I help you?" She smirked, as they mutually checked each other out. "I think you know what I want that's hot, tasty and full of spice." Devon flirted with her, as she wrote down his regular order. "I'll take you with a caramel shot, Tamara. The world could end anyday, so let's not fool around anymore, babe." Tamara smirked, as she punched in his order. "Devon, get your sleezy ass to the side as I've got customers to serve." "Wait, don't you need to know my name?" Devon attempted to talk to her further, but another customer was waiting in line impatiently. She was a middle aged woman with brown hair, a fake smile, and had obviously been stressed so early in the morning. "Excuse me," Marie intervened in the conversation, "but I've been woken up eight times through the night already, and I'd prefer if I could get on with my day now and actually have some energy. Thanks." Devon walked over to the side to await his coffee, as she smiled an ordered. Tamara gave Marie a friendly look. "Mocha? Again?" "I can see you looking in the bags of my eyes, and I don't like it, Tam!" Marie spoke in a tone which was indistinguishable between laughter and anger. "Yes." "Marie," Tamara spoke with a witty tone, "I think the key to a bright morning is a good night's sleep. You shouldn't stay up all night..." "Bite me." Maria rolled her eyes. "Toddlers are terror." Devon looked onto his messages, which were mainly texts from a bunch of women who he's been with and then left with no proper reasoning. He deleted their messages, and looked up at the television while waiting for his coffee. The news was on, and it seemed important. A reporter spoke on air, "In recent shocking news, people in California have been biting the flesh of random citizens in unknown attacks. The military has responded quickly to cover up whatever is going, and the public is left confused by these violent attacks. Some are calling them terrorists, and many of our viewers believe its some kind of zombie epidemic. We'll update you more at 8:30. Sandra, back to you." "Caramel latte for a... Dewche Salinos?" An employee read the cup name, and Devon chuckled as he walked over to collect his drink. "Dewche. What a name. Here you go, sir." Devon rolled his eyes and gave Tamara a dirty look as he left Starbucks. He walked down the road while mainly staring down into his phone and was about to arrive at work, albeit five minutes late. He walked inside the doors, and it was already a busy morning. "Hey! Devon!" Anthony called out from his counter, while serving a waiting for a customer to walk up. "Late again and I'll dock your pay!" "You're just a clerk, man." Devon laughed, and walked around the store and went to check up on the safe to see if it was locked and secure. "I'll dock this entire lot if you tick me off man! I've got a taser." Devon walked over to the door as he sat back, looking around. Suddenly, an Asian woman with long black hair, a sweater, camera and purse rushed into the bank slightly panting, and did her best to act casual as she stood around, waiting in line. Devon made direct eye contact with her, and she looked away at the front desk. He sensed something was odd with her, due to her weird breathing patterns and he pulled her aside. "Ma'am, I'm not asking you your number so don't pant too much, but I'm gonna' have to ask a few questions." "Don't waste your time." The women spoke in a monotone voice, which intimidated him. "Babe, I'm gonna' need to see some ID." Devon folded his arms. After reluctantly refusing, the woman then handed him her ID, while shoving her camera deep into her bag. "Julie." He spoke. "That's a beautiful name." "Don't get too cozy." Julie smirked. "I doubt you'll be alive long enough to get my digits." "So you're thinking ahead, huh?" Devon winked at her, and she rolled her eyes, looking away. "Calm down, it was just a bad joke. Why are you in a hurry? And why do you look frightened?" Julie folded her arms. "You think this is a look of fear? You should see what's coming." "Why are you being so cryptic, hot stuff? What are you hiding?" Devon continued to interrogate the woman, who was clearly being fed up. Julie gave him a weird look, as she continued to scan the surroundings. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. I don't think I can keep it a secret forever." She continued to tease him without properly delving into any important information. Devon smiled. "You know I could have you arrested right? Suspicion charges, or whatever." Julie replied. "What kind of bodyguard doesn't understand the law?" "One that's gonna' have you in handcuffs tonight." Devon chuckled to himself, and Julie rolled her eyes, disgusted by his horrible flirting attempts. "Oh babe, not like that! Unless you want it?" Her eyes looked at the windows, and she gasped. "I think I might have to take you up on that." Without hesitating, she forced her lips onto Devon's mouth, who resisted it at first, but then gave in. It was long and passionate, and caught the attention of everyone in the building. Her eyes scanned the windows, as an officer looked in, and then walked down, still searching. "I do appreciate it," Devon blushed, "but I'm into someone else." "Good." Julie spoke back to him. "That's just a one time thing. Don't get used to it." "Oi!" Anthony yelled out from the counter. "That's not what you're supposed to be guarding, alright Salinos? Keep it professional in the builiding, and this is strike 2!" "Shut it, Stevens." Devon yelled back. "So, what are you hiding?" Julie refused to delve into information. Suddenly, three women burst into the store. One was a recognizable mother from the Starbucks earlier, and two young women, one a beautiful blonde with blue eyes, and the other her attractive friend with dark skin and brown hair, all entered the building. "Jessica?" Anthony looked over, and saw the girl he had been crushing on for a while. "I mean, what would you like, ma'am?" "I'd like to make a withdrawal." Jessica winked. "Maybe... some numbers? It'll work really well with my phone." "Oh..." Anthony blushed, and then looked her in the eyes. "I'll be a second, I just have to help a client behind you." Marie smiled at Anthony, having a lack of patience with the two girls infront of her. "I do think you two are cute, but, I'd really like to hurry up with my day so thanks for understanding." Marie walked into the front of the line as Anthony talked and the two girls stood to the side. "He's into me." Jessica murmured to her friend. "Let's hope nothing more ruins this." "God, Jessica." Layla replied, "don't inconvenience other innocent people! They have lives too, you know." The two girls chuckled to themselves, while Marie and Anthony continued to talk. "Hold up a second, he should be here any minute... Infact, he should have gotten here ten minutes ago. Connor, you are so dead when you get here!" While waiting a few minutes, a teenage boy with headphones on and short brown hair walked in, bearing a resemblance to Marie. "I know. You don't have to call me eight times." "Oh honey," Marie put on a fake motherly smile, "I was just so concerned about you if you were here in time. I wouldn't want to inconvenience OTHER PEOPLE." She could barely keep her cool. "Marie..." Connor spoke. "You call me MOM." Marie's face looked like it was about to erupt in anger, and taking a deep breath in and out, she eventually calmed down. "Alright, my son is here. Honey, just sign here and we can go back home to our totally normal family." "Yes, step-" Before he could make a reply to continue to frustrate Marie, she cut him off. She whispered into his ear threateningly. "Watch your step." Suddenly, loud car crashes and public screams were heard, and Julie instantly looked out the window to see what was going on. "I think you've got your answer to what I'm hiding." As she was about to leave, Devon tugged on her arm, leaving her back. "I don't think so." Devon replied. "I'm keeping my eye on you..." Pulling out a pair of handcuffs he had stolen before, he chained her up to a pole in the office. "This is unlawful!" Julie protested. "Come on! Get inside!" An African-American middle aged man opened the bank door, and rushed in a young looking girl with brown hair and an innocent face. "We gotta' board this up..." The man panicked and started pushing furniture against the door to form a barrier. "Come on, people!" "Randall!" Layla shouted, walking over to him from the other side of the bank. "What the hell are you doing? Should I tell my dad you're being a crazy fool again?" "Don't you know what the hell is going on, Layla?" Randall panted while talking, with fear in his eyes. "Don't you?" Devon looked over to the girl he had escorted in, and had noticed blood on her shirt. "Hey, girl, what the hell is going on." Kimberly spoke, still in a state of shock in which her words could barely come out of her mouth. "The dead... they... they're eating people... That's not like... like normal... I don't know... what... what's... real..." She could barely control herself and bursted into tears. Suddenly, two bloody hands which covered a rotting green corpse slammed on the bank's windows, attempting to get inside. It looked like a decomposing human, with flesh revealed, hair fallen out, and a rotten face which looked of nightmares. It was almost like a zombie out of the movies. "What the hell is that thing?" Marie gasped. "I've got to get home... Now! Move your damn barrier!" "Oh hell no! You go out there and you'll become one of them." Randall replied, blocking the exit. "I have a toddler at home." Marie stomped her foot. "I demand you move this right now!" The glass shattered, and an eerie moan screeched as the screams outside became louder. It had gotten into the building. The chaos had gotten real. They could hear the police sirens approach louder, while things were burning, and people were running for their lives. "What the hell?" Jessica squealed. "Someone kill it!" The undead creature opened its mouth and let out a creepy roar, and with that, multiple others walked in through the empty space where the window used to be. People backed up, as the room began to swarm, as one by one, more of these things entered. "What the fuck..." Devon muttered to himself, as the zombie widened its jaw and dived at him. Category:Roads of Mist Category:Roads of Mist Issues Category:Issues Category:Pilots